Computers and mobile devices have become increasingly interconnected due to the widespread availability of wired and wireless connections to communication networks such as the Internet. Users may share information with one another using Internet-based communications. For instance, users that are connected using Internet-based communications may share photos, messages, and other electronic resources with one another. Traditionally, a user would have to know contact information, such as an email address, phone number, social network identifier, of another user in order to share electronic resources with the other person. Obtaining such contact information may be a time consuming process or infeasible if the user wishes to share information with one or more unidentified users that share a common experience with the user.